Quinty van Mooie
Quinty van Mooie is the daughter of the girl from the nursery rhyme Pretty Little Dutch Girl. Info Name: Quinty van Mooie Age: 15 Parent's Story: Pretty Little Dutch Girl Alignment: Royal Roommate: Melanie Lelait Secret Heart's Desire: To get all the attention from boys - and slam it in their faces! My "Magic" Touch: I can charm all the pretty boys. Storybook Romance Status: All the boys are crazy about me. Tee-hee! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Despite my above statement, some boys think I'm annoying. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Perfect to play with boys' minds. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. All the boys in here act like douchebags. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow heartbreaker Rosalie Crevecoeur. Character Appearance Quinty is short, with blonde hair in a Dutch braid and blue eyes. She wears a red, white, and blue Dutch dress. Personality Despite her innocent appearance, Quinty is anything but innocent. She bears a very cynical, sadistic streak and is known for playing boys like they were cards. She uses her cute appearance to lure boys in and then break their hearts. She is known for being somewhat of a misandrist, constantly talking down on boys and men, whom she sees as her pawns. She frequently gives the middle finger to people she hates. Quinty has a tendency to address people as "babies". Biography Hello, babies. I'm Quinty van Mooie. I am the next pretty little Dutch girl from Pretty Little Dutch Girl. All the boys were crazy about Mother, and they showered her with apples, peaches, pears, kisses, all that crap. She gave all their stuff back and kicked them down the stairs! I love living life in the fast lane. Boys are nothing but big babies - we girls are there to play them like cards so they fawn over us. I love the attention that boys give me. But of course, I kick them back and slap them before they get a chance to kiss me. I am definitely going to enjoy being the next pretty little Dutch girl. I just can't wait to see all the boys suffer. I especially like to tease the jocks because they are meatheads. It was especially fun provoking Valiant Charming, the ex-captain of the water polo team. He's such a prima donna. I really like to pick on all the losers, especially Shelby Tucker. She's 14 years old and she acts like a freakin' toddler! I mean, come on, she watches baby shows and she and her mom go shopping for matching dresses. What's her problem? Some kids really need to grow up. Her friend Desi is another brat who needs to grow up, although at least he doesn't watch Barney like Shelby does. That's all for now, babies. Ta-ta! Trivia *Quinty's surname is derived from the Dutch word for pretty. *Quinty has an older brother named Sem, an older sister named Joelle, a younger brother named Bart, and a younger sister named Fleur. *Quinty has a pet hamster named Hamsterdam. *Quinty is a fan of Miffy, the Dutch cartoon rabbit, and has a backpack resembling Miffy's face. The backpack has a black eye on the left eye. (It was custom-made.) *One of Quinty's nicknames is "Moo-Moo", which is derived from her surname. She finds it to be a compliment. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julie Ann Taylor, who voices Severa in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Pretty Little Dutch Girl Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Dutch